1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wire binding tools and is particularly directed towards a tool for applying a wire loop around re-enforcement rods commonly used to re-enforce concrete construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to provide an acceptable wire binding tool for enabling a workman (from a standing position) to bind a pair of concrete re-enforcement rod structural members (which may be disposed at his feet) together. See for example the Paule et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,187; the Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,715; and the Wooge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,759. However, none of these above mentioned patents suggest or disclose applicants' device.
The task of manually tying or binding concrete re-enforcement structural rod members together is a very tiring, menial task. Indeed, this task is so strenuous that the workmen usually develop back ailments necessitating job changes. Therefore, the turn over of personnel utilized in accomplishing this task is exceedingly high. Prior attempts to provide an acceptable tool for accomplishing this task have not met with success for reasons unknown. At any rate, the task, by and large, is still being manually accomplished.